When You're Mad
by GoddessGirl1372
Summary: James attempts to write a nice poem to Lily, but Sirius tries to help...Includes a moody moony, a growling stag, and a perverted padfoot. Rated for language. Updated 2nd Chapter what if lily found the note?
1. So Damn Sexy

When You're Mad

By GoddessGirl123

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'History Class. Most boring class ever invented. Why was this class even invented? Everyone is failing it except Remus and Lily...Lily's awesome!'

Sirius glanced over at James notes and rolled his eyes. James glared and took out a new scroll of parchment and began to write on it. He curled his left arm around the edge of the paper so the Sirius couldn't see it. Glaring, Sirius ripped the corner of his parchment off and scribbled a quick note on it. He crumpled it up and tossed it James' head. James looked over at him then at the floor. He picked up the note

Pouncing Padfoot: Whatchya doin?

Prancing Prongs: Writing.

Pouncing Padfoot: Whatchya writin?

Prancing Prongs: Stop writing like that.

Pouncing Padfoot: ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Prancing Prongs: Fine, if you must know I'm writing a poem for Lily!

Pouncing Padfoot: Again?

Prancing Prongs: Well, I'm actually gonna give her this one.

Pouncing Padfoot: No you won't...

Prancing Prongs: Yes I will!

Pouncing Padfoot: Lemme see it! I'll help you edit it; I can make it sound really good!

Prancing Prongs: For some reason, I don't trust you...

Pouncing Padfoot: ...

Prancing Prongs: Fine, I'll give it to you here's the beginning:

_It's just the cutest thing  
When you get to fussing (cussing)  
Yelling and throwing things  
I just wanna eat you up (yeah)  
I don't mean no disrespect  
When I start staring  
Knowing that it makes you mad (uh oh)  
_

Pouncing Padfoot: Oo! I know! I know!

_I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy yeah  
_

Prancing Prongs: Padfoot! Just listen and we'll correct at the end (though I highly doubt any of your comments will help me...)

Pouncing Padfoot: I resent that!

Prancing Prongs: Here's more:

_  
Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face_

Pouncing Padfoot:

_  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
Mmm and sex you all over the place yeah_

Prancing Prongs: PADFOOT, YOU PERVE! STOP IT!

_  
Could it be the lil' way that you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down (oh)  
Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is_

Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
When you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you yeah  
When we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you baby  
I don't know why it's like that  


Pouncing Padfoot:

_But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad  
_

Prancing Prongs: Will you stop it!

_  
Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously  
But I just can't help the fact your attitude excites me (so exciting)  
And you know ain't nothing better  
Then when we get  
Mad together _

Pouncing Padfoot:

– _and have angry sex (Oh, I'll blow you out)  
Then we forget what we were mad about... ooh ooh_

Prancing Prongs: Padfoot, stop it! I want her to like the poem, not throw it away with disgust!

Pouncing Padfoot: Isn't that what she always does?

Prancing Prongs: grrrrr...

Pouncing Padfoot: Um, excuse me! Stags do not growl, dogs do!

Moody Moony: And so do wolves! What are you doing?

Prancing Prongs: Accusing Padfoot of being a pervert.

Pouncing Padfoot: Getting Prongs annoyed!

Prancing Prongs: Admit it! You're perverted!

Pouncing Padfoot: No!

Prancing Prongs: Padfoot the Pervert! Padfoot the Pervert!

Moody Moony: Ew, Sirius! You expect James to give that poem to Lily!

Pouncing Padfoot: Yes.

Moody Moony: Ok, I agree with prongs, you're perverted. This note has been stopped by me because of pure disgust.

Pouncing Padfoot: Wait, lemme write one more thing!

Moody Moony: What?

Pouncing Padfoot:

_But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad!_


	2. Finding Something

When You're Mad – Part 2

By Goddessgirl16328

xxXxx

It was 8 at night at Hogwarts when Lily wandered into the History of Magic classroom. The Marauders had pulled yet another trick on her, and, in anger, had shot a few, er, _slightly bad _curses at them. Unfortunately for her, it had landed her a detention. She had to clean the History classroom, one of the messiest of all. Notes and trash littered the floors and the chalk bored covered in hangman drawings. Taking out a sponge, Lily began washing the board, scrubbing off the drawings and writing.

'Having fun?" a voice behind her said, causing her to drop the sponge in surprised, It splashed into the bucket, spraying sudsy water all over her. Drenched, Lily glared in the direction of James Potter.

'Get out of here, before I hex you again…' Lily said dangerously.

'Chill Lil, I'm just here to go and change the score I got on my last exam –'

'GET OUT!' Lily screamed, throwing the sponge she had retrieved from the bucket at James' head. It hit.

'GAH!' James yelped as soap got in his eyes. He dropped his bag in his haste to wipe the suds from his eyes and its contents spilled across the floor, sliding all around the room. Growling in annoyance, James summoned everything back into his bag, which he latched closed. Turning away, James stumbled out of the room, mumbling threats under his breath.

Smirking, Lily walked across the room and picked up the sponge. Suddenly, a loud thump echoed around the room. Lily looked up and listened, soon hearing another. Lily looked around and found the sound coming from under a filing cabinet in the corner. Reaching underneath it, Lily pulled out a thick notebook which tried to fly out of her hand as soon as it came out into the open.

Lily screamed as it knocked her over and began to drag her across the room, trying to float out the door. Pulling out her wand Lily yelled, '_Imobulus!_' freezing the book. Looking closer at the cover, Lily read the words _Private property of James Potter._ Smirking, Lily realized the book had slid under the cabinet and when James had summoned it, it had become stuck and unable to come out. James obviously hadn't noticed and now, it was in Lily's possession.

'I wonder…' Lily muttered with a grin as she opened the book to the first page. It bore a simple demand. _DO NOT READ_.

'Like a book can tell me what to do…' Lily mumbled as she flipped to the next page. It was a title page by the looks of it, _Writings of James Potter_. Next was an index, _Poems on Lily, Stories of Lily, Letters to Lily, Sketches of Lily , Notes about Lily_. Freaking out, Lily turned the page and found a short poem entitled, Someday.

_Someday_

_Someday soon _

_You shall be_

_In my arms_

_Not a fear in the world_

_Happiness is all_

_You will feel_

_Someday soon _

Another poem lay underneath it, an acrostic poem called 'Lily'.

_Lily_

_L is for Love, what I feel for you always_

_I is for Intelligence, which I admire you for_

_L is for Laughter, which you spread every day_

_Y is for You, all that I need._

_Just you._

'Ok, this is obviously a different Lily.' Lily convinced herself as she flipped to the next page, and the next page. 'I can't be the only Lily on this planet.' But then she reached the section labeled '_Stories of Lily_'. The first one was about the day when Lily went skating on the ice and had to be taught how by her friends. The next, about the night when she stayed up all night in the common room, studying for OWLs.

'Oh my god, oh my god…' Lily repeated over and over as she continued to read, finding herself in the '_Letters to Lily_' section of the notebook.

_May 19, 1976_

_Dear Lily,_

_I saw you outside last night. You were with your friends, going off to the Quidditch Field where they were teaching you how to fly. For a beginner I think you did pretty well. In fact, you're a natural flier Lils. It amazes me how you hate flying so much though you're so good at it._

_You amaze me so much. And I love you for it. I wish I could just tell you that, but you hate me. I hate you, or at least I have to pretend to. Not even Remus and Sirius know how much I care about you…_

_I hear you going up the girls' staircase now, so I'm going to go to bed. I hope to see you in the morning. _

_Love you,_

_James_

'James Potter has been stalking me and then writing letter to me with no intent of sending them?!' Lily cried out as she continued to flip through the pages. She came to the sketches of Lily section and looked through the many drawings of her, in the library, at breakfast, outside, in class…

'_Notes about Lily?_ Oh god…' deciding it was best not to read through these, she quickly flipped to the end. Suddenly, a slip of paper fell out from between the pages and onto the cold floor. Picking it up, Lily opened it and read it.

A scream echoed through out Hogwarts, and soon after James and Sirius were spotted in the hallways, unconscious and covered in bat wings, victims of the Bat Bogey Hex.


End file.
